Contra a Correnteza
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Cansada de ficar na Palaestra durante as férias, Yuna aceita o convite de Ryuhou para passá-las em Rozan. E isso mudará a vida dos dois. História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Yuna x Ryuho.


Os personagens de Saint Seiya Omega pertencem a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation.

**CONTRA A CORRENTEZA**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

Yuna não queria aceitar o convite de Ryuhou para ir à China. Decidiu no último minuto que não passaria as férias sozinha mais uma vez. A Palaestra ficava quase deserta nessa época, somente os alunos que realmente não tinham ninguém permaneciam lá, e ela já estava cansada de ser um deles. Além do mais, gostava muito da companhia de Ryuhou e achou que seria interessante conhecer a família dele: o pai, o lendário cavaleiro de Dragão, e a mãe, que segundo contavam, tinha sido capaz de desconcentrar um cavaleiro de Ouro. Quando soube disso, não entendia porque ela não era uma amazona. Se sem treino ela conseguiu isso, Yuna ficava imaginando o que ela faria se também tivesse sido treinada pelo Cavaleiro de Libra.

No dia combinado, Yuna arrumou seus pertences numa mochila, colocou a máscara e partiu com Ryuhou. Quando chegaram a Rozan, os dois tomaram um táxi. Sentiam-se cansados e enfadados pela viagem, além de famintos, mas Ryuhou sabia que a mãe devia estar esperando por eles com um banquete pronto. Tinha avisado a ela antes de partir que levaria "um amigo" para as férias de fim e Shunrei mostrou-se muito empolgada em receber o visitante. O táxi subiu até a parte da montanha onde era possível, depois os dois tiveram de continuar a pé.

– Poxa, Ryuhou, seus pais não podiam morar mais perto? – Yuna reclamou, mas em tom de brincadeira.

Ryuhou sorriu.

– Creio que não. Essa casa tem muita história. Pertenceu ao meu avô. Eles cresceram lá e acho que nunca terão coragem de sair.

– Seu avô, o antigo cavaleiro de Libra?

– Ele mesmo. Infelizmente eu não o conheci.

– Filho e neto de dois cavaleiros lendários. Você é quem tem história, garoto!

– Não se esqueça de que também sou sobrinho de consideração dos cavaleiros de bronze lendários e do Seiya – ele disse, exibindo um grande sorriso.

– E tem como esquecer? – ela riu.

Quando os meninos finalmente chegaram, Shunrei os recebeu com alegria, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que "o" amigo era na verdade "uma" amiga.

Yuna achou a mãe de Ryuhou jovem, com um sorriso luminoso, e notou com surpresa que ela parecia feliz. Yuna esperava encontrar uma mulher cansada e triste em virtude dos problemas que o marido enfrentava, mas era totalmente o contrário: ela exalava serenidade e felicidade.

– Mãe! – Ryuhou exclamou, largando a mochila no chão e abraçando-a. – Eu estava com tanta, tanta saudade!

– Eu também, meu filho. – Ela o abraçou de volta. – Vamos, crianças, entrem!

Depois de abraçar o filho, Shunrei fez o mesmo com Yuna, que se sentiu um tanto desconfortável. Não estava acostumada com demonstrações de afeto, ainda mais assim, gratuitas.

– Seja bem-vinda – Shunrei disse a Yuna. – Espero que goste das férias.

– Obrigada, senhora – ela respondeu meio sem jeito.

– E o pai? – Ryuhou perguntou, quando viu que Shiryu não estava na sala.

– Ele está na cozinha. Sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de fome, então esperávamos vocês lá para o jantar. Ryuhou então correu para abraçar o pai e o cosmo de ambos brilhou com intensidade.

"Eu estava com tanta saudade, pai", o garoto pensou, e o pai pôde sentir através do cosmo. "Tenho tanta coisa para contar sobre a escola!"

Ryuhou sentiu que o pai se alegrou com a notícia, e captou a resposta dele: "Quero saber tudo, e também quero que me fale sobre sua amiga. É um cosmo feminino que estou sentindo, não é?"

"É, pai. O nome dela é Yuna e ela é a amazona de Águia."

"Essa armadura costuma ser dada a mulheres muito fortes", Shiryu disse em pensamento. "Mas agora se sente para jantar, antes que sua mãe fique brava conosco".

Ryuhou fez o que o pai sugeriu. Yuna olhava intrigada para eles. Estavam em silêncio, mas seus cosmos claramente se comunicavam e, além de entendimento, ela notou que havia muito amor entre os dois.

"Ryuhou tem muita sorte", ela pensou, sentando-se à mesa.

Como Ryuhou esperava, Shunrei tinha preparado um banquete. Havia inclusive uma travessa fumegante de nikujaga(1), o prato preferido do garoto. Yuna não podia retirar a máscara para comer, mas sentou-se à mesa por educação. Percebendo o desconforto da garota, Shunrei rapidamente tirou os enfeites da mesinha de centro e forrou-a com uma toalha. Depois, esperou que Yuna se servisse e ajudou-a a levar tudo para a sala.

– Não é o ideal, mas pelo menos aqui você poderá comer tranquila – ela disse. – Se Ryuhou tivesse me falado que você era uma amazona, eu teria preparado um lugar melhor com antecedência.

– Não se preocupe, senhora. Eu estou acostumada a comer depois das pessoas...

– Amanhã farei algo melhor – Shunrei disse e voltou à cozinha.

Yuna sentiu-se grata e aliviada pela gentileza. A fome que sentia era tanta que estava a ponto de esquecer-se da lei das amazonas e tirar a máscara. Felizmente não fora necessário.

Depois do jantar, Shunrei levou-a até o quarto onde ela ficaria hospedada, o antigo dormitório do Mestre Ancião. Ela tinha posto sobre a cama uma toalha dobrada em leque, além de ter separado um pequeno kit de banho com sabonete, xampu e condicionador. Mais uma delicadeza da mãe de Ryuhou que não passou despercebida por Yuna, tão acostumada à grosseria do mundo.

– Bom, esse vai ser o seu quarto, Yuna – Shunrei disse. – Espero que goste.

– Obrigada, senhora – ela agradeceu, sinceramente comovida com mais uma gentileza da mulher.

– O banheiro fica na porta ao lado. Imagino que você esteja desejando um bom banho.

– Estou sim, obrigada. Obrigada por tudo.

– De nada, Yuna. Qualquer coisa, pode chamar. Quero se sinta em casa!

"Casa..." ela pensou. "Eu bem que gostaria de ter uma de novo, senhora."

Enquanto a garota tomava banho, Shunrei aproveitou para conversar com o filho na sala. Shiryu estava ao lado, tentando captar partes da conversa, na medida do possível, uma vez que demandava esforço essa comunicação que eles tinham desenvolvido entre si.

– Como vai de saúde, meu bem? – Shunrei perguntou ao filho, com ele aconchegando-se em seu colo.

– Tudo bem, mãe. Às vezes sinto um pouco de cansaço e aquela tosse chata vem, especialmente nas noites mais frias, mas é assim mesmo. O médico disse que eu teria de conviver com isso para sempre, não é?

– É, infelizmente. Estou achando que você cresceu um pouco – ela falou.

– Uns dois centímetros – Ryuhou respondeu.

– Notei assim que você entrou em casa. – Shunrei riu. Vinha conversando amenidades para não chegar diretamente ao ponto que queria: – E quanto à sua amiga?

– A Yuna? – Ryuhou corou, e Shunrei percebeu.

– Ela é uma graça, parece ser uma garota muito boa.

– Ah, nós somos amigos... Ela ia ficar na escola durante as férias, então eu perguntei se ela queria vir comigo. Mas ela é durona, não aceitou de imediato. Só quando eu já estava de mochila arrumada foi que ela resolveu vir comigo.

– Espero que ela goste da gente – ela disse, sinceramente. Desde o telefonema avisando da visita que ela sentia algo no ar. Agora que vira que o visitante era uma garota, teve certeza.

– Vai gostar. Mas me conte, mãe, como estão as coisas aqui. O pai melhorou?

– Continua tudo igual, filho – ela disse, suspirando. Queria ter notícias boas para dar ao filho, bem como queria mais que tudo ver o marido curado, mas sabia que nem sempre se tem o que se quer. Mesmo assim, conservava a esperança de que de alguma forma Shiryu se recuperasse.

– Eu vou curar ele, mãe – Ryuhou falou com uma certeza inabalável. – Eu sei que vou. Por ele e por você.

– Assim espero, meu amor – Shunrei respondeu, comovida com a determinação do filho. –Assim espero.

No dia seguinte, Yuna levantou decidida a ajudar a mãe de Ryuhou nas tarefas domésticas tanto quanto pudesse. Não ia ficar ali só de hóspede, dando trabalho para quem já tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Mas quando se levantou, o chá estava fumegando no bule e havia pão quentinho e sopa de vegetais na mesa, além de uma bela travessa com frutas frescas, todas cortadas com delicadeza e precisão. Notou também uma mesinha armada no fundo da cozinha, perto da porta, com uma cadeira que ficava de costas para a mesa principal, e imaginou que aquele seria novo seu "cantinho de comer". Nem o casal nem Ryuhou estavam em casa. Então, ela sentou-se à mesa "normal" e tomou café . Depois lavou a louça que tinha usado e arrumou as coisas, guardando as sobras na geladeira.

Mais tarde, quando Ryuhou voltou para casa e encontrou Yuna sentada no sofá, lendo um livro.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca – ele cumprimentou alegremente e sentou-se ao lado dela. – Você dormiu bem?

– Nossa! Demais! Aqui é tão tranquilo, só se ouve a natureza. Temos isso na Palaestra também, mas só até certa hora... Quando o pessoal começa a acordar é aquela algazarra que você bem conhece.

– É verdade. Mas aqui somos somente nós e a natureza.

– Onde estão seus pais?

– Estão lá no penhasco. Minha mãe costuma levar meu pai para lá logo cedinho. Quando o sol fica forte, ela o traz de volta.

– Ah, sim... – ela disse, pensando no quanto a mãe de Ryuhou devia amar o marido. Não era uma situação fácil, mas ela parecia lidar tão bem com aquilo. Na opinião de Yuna, não tinha outra explicação que não fosse amor.

– Que tal um banho de cachoeira? – Ryuhou convidou.

– Ah, vamos! – Yuna respondeu com entusiasmo.– Vou me trocar!

Antes de descerem para a cachoeira, os dois passaram por onde Shunrei e Shiryu ainda estavam, ele sentado em posição de lótus, meditando, ela ao lado, separando maços de alguma erva, que poria para secar mais tarde. Ryuhou avisou a Shunrei que ia tomar banho de cachoeira com Yuna.

– Tomem cuidado – advertiu Shunrei. – Fiquem na beirinha, pois a correnteza está forte demais hoje. Ah, e não se atrasem para o almoço.

– Pode deixar, mãe! – o garoto assentiu e desceu com Yuna em direção à cachoeira.

– Que fria! – reclamou a garota quando entrou na água, mas logo se acostumou com a temperatura. Era incômodo nadar com a máscara, mas ela já estava acostumada.

Os dois puseram-se a brincar no lago, apostando quem iria mais longe, mas no meio da brincadeira Ryuhou teve um dos seus acessos de tosse e acabou por engolir água.

– Você está se afogando? No seu próprio elemento? – Yuna desdenhou, achando que o garoto estava brincando. – Ficou com raivinha porque eu estou na frente, né? Que coisa feia usar esses artifícios.

Ryuhou não conseguia respirar, era como se lhe tivessem fechado os pulmões. Ele tentava puxar o ar e não conseguia, o peito doía e as forças iam se esvaindo, de forma que ele não conseguia mais se manter flutuando.

– Oh, droga, ele não consegue mesmo respirar! – Yuna exclamou quando se deu conta de que ele realmente corria perigo. Ela nadou contra a correnteza tão rápido quanto pôde para chegar até o garoto. Então, enlaçou-o com um braço e com o outro procurou manter-se à superfície. O lago não era fundo, mas a mãe de Ryuhou tinha razão, a cachoeira desaguava vigorosamente, tornando a correnteza tão forte que arrastava ambos para longe da margem. Yuna então concentrou seu cosmo e invocou a ajuda do seu elemento, lançando uma rajada de vento na direção contrária à da correnteza, de forma a neutralizá-la. Quando estabilizou seu elemento, ela finalmente conseguiu nadar carregando Ryuhou até a margem. Ofegante, ela deitou o garoto no chão e checou-lhe a respiração. Nada.

– Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! – ela disse e a única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi fazer respiração boca a boca. – Eu sei fazer isso, eu sei.

Yuna procurou acalmar-se. Sabia na teoria porque lhe ensinaram na Palaestra, mas só tinha feito antes em um boneco. Então retirou a máscara e procurou focar-se no que aprendeu na escola. Gentilmente, inclinou a cabeça de Ryuhou para trás e começou as manobras de respiração. Pouco depois, ele tossiu e cuspiu água.

– Graças a Deus ele voltou a respirar! – aliviou-se a garota. Passado o susto, ela achou que Ryuhou ia agradecer ou dizer alguma coisa gentil, mas ele começou a rir descontroladamente.

– O que foi, seu moleque? – ela indagou, irritada. – Eu salvei sua vida!

– Eu sei – ele disse, ainda tossindo e rindo. – Muito obrigado. Mas é que essa situação me é familiar.

– Ryuhou! – ele ouviu a voz da mãe chamando-o.

– Mãe! – respondeu, mais com acenos do que com a voz.

– Ah, meu Deus, eu senti que você estava em perigo. Graças a Deus não aconteceu nada de mais. Essa família não deve mesmo se arriscar quando a correnteza está forte. Vamos para casa. Vocês estão com umas carinhas péssimas! E o senhor vai direto para o nebulizador!

Yuna ajudou Shunrei a levar Ryuhou para casa. Depois, quando já estavam sequinhos, enrolados em cobertores e com uma bela e fumegante xícara de chá nas mãos, Yuna exigiu explicações.

– Agora me conte por que raios você começou a rir feito um idiota. – Ela estava sem a máscara. De qualquer forma, o garoto e mãe já tinham visto seu rosto, e o pai não enxergava, então ela ficou sem o objeto e procurou não pensar nas consequências disso. – Eu não entendi nada.

Pensativo, Ryuhou sorveu um gole do chá. Depois, começou a contar a história.

– É que muitos anos atrás, quando eu nem era nascido, a minha mãe quase se afogou naquele mesmo lugar.

A voz de Ryuhou parecia fraca e Yuna sentia que a qualquer momento ele poderia ter outro acesso de tosse, apesar do chá quentinho e de ter feito nebulização por um tempo.

– E o que tem de engraçado nisso?

– Tem que eu me afoguei também e fui salvo por uma garota!

– Eu não sabia que você era machista.

– Eu não sou! Mas é engraçado, não é?

– Não, não é – ela respondeu, e fechou a cara. Achou a história de Ryuhou meio esquisita, mas decidiu não levar a conversa adiante. – E procure não se meter em encrencas de novo!

– Claro, mamãe número dois – ele disse rindo, mas logo recomeçou a tossir. Shunrei veio em seu auxílio.

– Calma, meu bem – ela disse, e enquanto isso, abriu a camisa de Ryuhou e passou no peito dele um unguento de odor forte e aparência ruim. Yuna distinguiu um cheiro de eucalipto no meio das ervas maceradas. A mãe massageou o peito do filho carinhosa mas vigorosamente, enquanto o garoto se concentrou em puxar o ar para dentro.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ela continuou a dizer enquanto massageava e, de fato, Ryuhou começou a respirar melhor. – Yuna, traga mais uma xícara do chá, por favor.

– Claro – ela disse e imediatamente foi buscar a bebida.

Shunrei fez com que Ryuhou bebesse o chá.

– Agora descanse, querido – disse, deitando o garoto no sofá e cobrindo-o com um lençol.

Yuna acompanhou Shunrei até a cozinha.

– Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – a garota perguntou.

– Graças a você, vai. Muito obrigada, Yuna.

– De nada, eu teria feito por qualquer pessoa, por ele então... – ela disse, mas logo se arrependeu. Não devia falar sobre isso com a mãe do garoto.

– Eu sei que sim – Shunrei disse sorrindo. Sua intuição se confirmou quando viu o rosto de Yuna. Conhecia aquele olhar. Era muito parecido com o que ela mesma dirigia a Shiryu nos tempos de adolescência.

– Eu gostaria de ajudar a senhora em alguma coisa – Yuna se ofereceu, ainda um tanto embaraçada porque além de estar mostrando o rosto, tinha falado demais.

– Bom, você pode me ajudar a fazer o almoço se quiser.

– Ajudo sim, vai ser um prazer.

Enquanto ajudava Shunrei a preparar a comida, as duas conversavam sobre a vida na Palaestra. Shunrei queria saber como eram as aulas, os dormitórios e a comida, para saber se era mesmo como Ryuhou dizia ou se o filho tinha amenizado as coisas para não preocupá-la. Felizmente, era como ele tinha dito. Depois, ouviu com orgulho Yuna contar que Ryuhou era admirado por ser filho do cavaleiro de Dragão. O assunto chegou nas máscaras e Yuna revelou que achava incômoda e antiquada essa lei que era obrigada a cumprir. Shunrei concordou com ela. Enquanto conversava com Shunrei, Yuna não pensou nos eventos que ocorreram mais cedo. Porém, depois do almoço, quando a casa se aquietou e todos foram descansar, ela passou a pensar no quase afogamento de Ryuhou. Quando estava salvando o garoto, seu foco era apenas em fazê-lo voltar a respirar, mas agora que o susto tinha passado, deu-se conta que, além de ter mostrado o rosto, seus lábios tinha tocado os dele. Não tinha sido propriamente um beijo, mas ainda assim as bocas se tocaram.

"Eu teria gostado de beijá-lo de verdade", pensou. "Eu gosto tanto dele... Mas eu e Ryuhou? Estranho demais... E ele, será que ele gosta de mim? Ele é gentil comigo, mas é assim com todo mundo. A mãe dele é pura gentileza também. Pode ser apenas isso... Não dá pra saber o que ele sente. Eu mesma me sinto tão confusa..."

Em seu quarto, Ryuhou cochilava, mas abriu os olhos quando sentiu a presença imponente do pai a seu lado.

"Você teve uma crise?", Shiryu perguntou, através do cosmo.

"Sim", ele respondeu. "Eu quase me afoguei, pai. Felizmente a Yuna me salvou."

"É por isso que você está confuso? Por que ela é uma menina?"

"Não, pai. O senhor deveria saber que eu não tenho esse tipo de problema. A questão é o motivo pelo qual me afoguei e o que veio depois... Eu me afoguei porque me distraí pensando nela... Ela estava tão linda na água... O sol tocando os cabelos clarinhos dela... E depois, quando ela tirou a máscara e me fez respiração boca a boca eu fiquei tão nervoso que comecei a rir feito um pateta."

Ryuhou viu o pai sorrindo.

"Você gosta dela!" Shiryu continuou, ainda rindo.

"Gosto. Gosto muito."

"E ela gosta de você?"

"Eu não sei, pai!"

"Então fique averiguando a situação, não faça nada que possa estragar a amizade de vocês. Seria bem ruim se você perdesse a sua amiga, não? Agora descanse".

Ryuhou passou o resto do dia pensando na conversa com o pai. Será mesmo que era melhor não falar com Yuna sobre seus sentimentos? Ele achava que devia falar, mas o pai dizia que não. Não conseguia decidir.

Mais tarde, Shunrei também apareceu no quarto para ver o filho. Depois de verificar que ele não estava com febre, ela sentou-se na cama e, acariciando os cabelos de Ryuhou, perguntou:

– Então, vai me contar por que está com essa carinha ou eu mesma devo adivinhar?

– Mãe... eu... – ele hesitou. Não tinha certeza se queria falar sobre isso com Shunrei. Já estava tão confuso com o que pai dissera.

– Acho que tem algo a ver com uma linda garota loira que está dormindo no quarto do seu avô, cujo rosto você viu hoje pela primeira vez.

Ryuhou deu um sorriso envergonhado. Era impossível esconder alguma coisa da mãe e do pai. A ligação entre os três era intensa demais para que conseguisse.

– Quando foi que você descobriu que amava o meu pai? – Ryuhou perguntou, sentando-se na cama. Queria entender o que a mãe sentia, bem como ganhar tempo para entender os próprios sentimentos.

– Quando eu olhei pra ele – Shunrei respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo. – Sabe, quando seu pai chegou aqui em Rozan foi como se, de repente, a minha vida fizesse sentido. Eu sei, parece estranho, mas é verdade. Eu era apenas uma garotinha quando ele chegou com aqueles olhos azuis, dizendo que estava aqui pra se tornar forte. O dia em que nos conhecemos foi o melhor da minha infância. É a lembrança mais vívida que eu tenho dessa época. Seu pai foi como uma luz pra mim e eu o amei desde aquele dia.

– E ele? Você sabe quando foi pra ele?

– Ele me disse que foi com o tempo.

– E quando vocês começaram a namorar mesmo? – Ryuhou corou. – Sabe, quando deram o primeiro beijo?

– Quando ele voltou da guerra do Santuário. Você sabe, já ouviu essa história. Eu quase fui morta pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Ele assentiu.

– Então quando seu pai voltou do Santuário, ainda machucado, eu lembro como se tivesse sido ontem, ele me abraçou e chorou. Então, sem pensar eu o beijei. – Ryuhou ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia que tinha sido a mãe a tomar a iniciativa. Ela continuou a falar. –Sempre sonhei com isso, claro, só não esperava que fosse assim. Mas foi graças a esse beijo que seu pai finalmente tomou coragem e disse que lamentava muito pelo que tinha acontecido comigo, que não se perdoaria jamais se eu morresse por causa de uma luta dele e terminou dizendo que me amava. E foi assim que começamos. Eu sempre soube que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele, para que ele estivesse bem, confortável, saudável, mas, filho, a dor enorme que eu sentia quando ele estava longe era muito mais fácil de suportar sabendo que o amor que eu tinha por ele era correspondido. Talvez, se eu não tivesse ousado beijá-lo, teria demorado ainda mais pra que eu tivesse a certeza de que também era amada.

– Acho que eu sinto algo assim, mãe... – confessou Ryuhou, envergonhado. – Eu queria muito que a Yuna viesse comigo porque sentia saudade demais quando vinha sozinho e ficava longe dela.

– E eu acho que foi pelo mesmo motivo que ela aceitou vir com você.

– A senhora acha que eu devo falar com ela?

– Claro! Ela está aqui, não está? Se ela aceitou vir com você, já significa alguma coisa.

– O pai acha que não devo falar...

– Ele acha? – Shunrei indagou, rindo muito. – Filho, aprenda uma coisa: você deve seguir os conselhos do seu pai nas batalhas, porque eu não entendo nada disso, mas para as coisas do coração, siga os da sua mãe.

-x-x-

Ryuhou não conseguia dormir. Pensava sem parar sobre os conselhos diferentes que recebera da mãe e do pai. Se fizesse o que pai disse, não correria riscos, mas também não saberia o que Yuna sentia. E se Shiryu estivesse enganado? Por outro lado, se fosse Shunrei a equivocada? E se Yuna o tivesse apenas como um amigo querido? Seria o fim do mundo se ele lhe falasse dos seus sentimentos? Deixariam de ser amigos, como supunha Shiryu? Ele deixaria de gostar dela por isso? E ela? O que pensaria disso tudo?

Em seu quarto, Yuna também estava pensando no que acontecera. Apesar de tentar se enganar, ela sabia que tinha aceitado vir com Ryuhou por causa do que sentia por ele: uma espécie de ternura que não experimentava quando estava perto de outras pessoas. Sempre que pensava no que sentia por ele, chegava à conclusão de que não devia sentir nessas coisas. Precisava focar-se mais no treinamento, em ser a melhor, em dar tudo de si. Estudar na Palaestra era uma chance que ela não podia desperdiçar. Mas será que estar com Ryuhou realmente atrapalharia? Amar atrapalha um cavaleiro? Na época das batalhas que entraram para a história, o pai de Ryuhou já namorava a esposa e mesmo assim se tornou um cavaleiro muito forte e admirado. Yuna se sentia confusa demais e foi buscar conselhos nas estrelas. Quando era pequena, Pavlin percebeu seu dom de ler as estrelas e ele tinha sido muito útil até então. Elas sempre lhe mostravam o caminho e não podiam falhar dessa vez.

Yuna então abriu a porta devagarzinho, procurando não fazer barulho. Lá fora, o céu estava límpido e as estrelas brilhavam com intensidade. Ela parou e observou-as, buscando nelas as respostas de que precisava.

– Yuna, eu... – Ryuhou começou a falar, assustando-a e tirando-a de seu transe. – Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la.

– Tudo bem – ela disse, respirando fundo. Tinha ouvido as estrelas e, com base nelas, tomado sua decisão.

Ryuhou não sabia de onde tirara coragem, mas também tomara sua decisão e não pretendia voltar atrás. Tinha visto quando Yuna saíra de casa e decidiu que era a hora de fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

– Eu amo você – ele disse, surpreendendo a garota. – Foi por isso que eu quase me afoguei. Eu me distraí pensando no quanto eu a amo. E depois... depois eu ri porque fiquei nervoso com a situação. Você estava com o rosto descoberto e tinha feito respiração boca a boca em mim...

Yuna riu, para desapontamento de Ryuhou.

– Não faça essa cara – ela disse. – Eu não estou rindo de você. Estou rindo da coincidência. Passei o dia inteiro me preparando para falar com você sobre os meus sentimentos, e aí você vem e fala primeiro. Eu também o amo, Ryuhou.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, perscrutando os olhos um do outro. Depois, aproximaram as faces lentamente e deixaram que os lábios se tocassem.

– Agora vai ser de verdade – Yuna sussurrou, e deixou que o instinto a guiasse no beijo. Primeiro os dois ficaram sentindo os lábios um do outro, experimentando o calor e a textura, mas ainda tensos demais. Depois, a tensão inicial foi se dissipando e, mais relaxados, deixaram que o beijo fluísse. Os sons da noite e da cachoeira ao fundo não podiam ser trilha sonora melhor para aquele momento, em que os sentimentos dos dois tinham se acumulado e desaguavam naquele beijo.

– As estrelas tinham razão – Yuna disse a Ryuhou, depois do beijo. Ele a abraçou.

– Ah, é? – ele indagou, acariciando os cabelos dela. – E o que elas disseram?

– Elas disseram que eu tinha de continuar nadando contra a correnteza, pois somente seguindo com coragem e determinação através dela é que eu encontraria o meu destino.

-x-x-

Os dois ficaram ali, trocando mais alguns beijos e carinhos, até que Yuna resolveu perguntar uma coisa:

– Aquela história de sua mãe quase ter se afogado naquele mesmo lugar era verdade mesmo ou você inventou?

– Era verdade – Ryuhou disse. – Eu não podia contar pra você o verdadeiro motivo do meu nervosismo, então me lembrei da história de mamãe e contei pra você.

Os dois ficaram rindo da perspicácia de Ryuhou. Depois, foi ele quem fez uma pergunta:

– Então, Yuna, estamos namorando, não é?

– É, estamos – Yuna assentiu. – Vem cá, Ryuhou, com quem você aprendeu a ser direto assim?

– Com a minha mãe, claro! – Ryuhou disse rindo, e Yuna também começou a rir.

– Somos um casal estranho – ela disse. – Você é mais baixo que eu, Ryuhou.

– E isso importa?

– Na verdade, não – ela disse, e os dois começaram a rir outra vez.

**FIM**

(1) Nikujaga é um cozido de carne e batatas.


End file.
